


he's not romeo but she's juliet

by second_go



Series: the princess with quicksilver [1]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_go/pseuds/second_go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>oh, what a fool they both were, falling in love with the image of a person</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	he's not romeo but she's juliet

He's not poison or toxic, he was more like an _alcohol_ ;a _cigarette_ ; or even _ecstasy_ \- any type of drug really. He was almost like pure ecstasy; a blurry mess of flirtatious, friendly and naughty- everything that managed to bring her to her highs. 

The way he pulled her hand to tug her along, the way his calloused palms would hold onto her forearms when she wrapped her arms around his torso as he intentionally rode faster on his motorcycle than the speed limit just to scare her.

_(she really should be used to the antics he loves to pull)_

"Hey, could you hold me for a moment?" She held her hand out, glancing shyly at him through her pink dusted lashes and letting out a small giggle with her look. Her giggles blew into full blown laughter when he picked her up and spun her around in the air. Screams of happiness and slight fear rang throughout the air, mixing in with the sounds of his melodic laughter. She couldn't help gripping onto his biceps as he had fun spinning her around like a merry-go-round. "I said hold, not spin!"

"Isn't this more exciting?" He yelled to her passing comment, before getting quite tired himself and setting her down again. She stumbled on her feet slightly, head still spinning from the little trip, before collapsing in his toned arms and smiling. His hands wrapped around her head and held her there, letting her relax into the boards of his chest. 

"This is more of what I meant," she listened to his calming heartbeat and closed her eyes to it, relaxing her whole body to slouch against his own. He let his knees buckle underneath them and the two fell to the ground, the action similar to two flower petals falling from a tall tree. 

_(oh, just how could a fugitive be so... sweet?)_

"I'm sorry Serah," he whispered into her pink locks, stroking the back of her hair and her back. 

She looked up at him, confused and questioning, "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"I need to go back; back to Noct's side after all this," He pulled back from her and looked her in the eye with his own dark blue eyes. Her finger traced the freckles lining his face, seeing him become more and more angelic with her every touch. His hand reached out to gently take her hand before setting it down on her lap. "We can never meet in real life, you know that, right?" 

Only then did she take a careful look at her surroundings, seeing nothing but blank white space around her. She casted her eyes up to him, looking at his faintly sad smile, before looking down at their intertwined hands resting on her lap. A teardrop fell, before another and another. She didn't (couldn't) cry a waterfall, instead only managing to shed few tears at a time 

"This, she gestured between the two of them before she did the white scenery. "None of this is real.You're not real..."

"I am, just in another world," his hands reached out again, grasping her wrists and holding them up as he watched the tears fall. "We'll meet each other soon, maybe even tomorrow." 

_(a lie . . . )_

She glanced down at his words, staining them in ink and keeping them in mind. She felt him loosen his grip and her hands fell freely back onto her lap. "Do you honestly think we'll ever really see each other?" 

"Honestly? Possibly," he traces nonsensical patterns on the back of her palm, trying to get her to relax into his touch once again. His drawing ceased when he only felt her tense up and instead, just placed his larger hand over her own dainty ones. 

Serah kept her lips sealed and only looked down at his hand. The back of her fingers reached up to brush against his palm, feeling every curve and rugged edges and instilling them to memory. Her tears continued to fall silently, falling onto the back of his hand now instead of her own. Her shoulders shook slightly and her whole body trembled while she bit her lip. 

"And plus," his other hand reached out and took hold of the necklace, more specifically, the charm on her necklace. His index finger traced the dangling crystal in the middle as he looked sadly at it, "don't you have another engagement?" 

_(he knows he's not romeo . )_

He released the necklace.

She sensed that he had expected her to reel back in shock, like the princess he thinks she is, but she only continues to trace along the patterns in his palm while her tears continued falling faster. "I'm sorry," she fell into him again. 

"I'm so sorry," she trembled under his touch. 

_(but she's juliet . )_

"I should be the one apologising, my time's up after all," he squeezed the two hands that he held in comfort. A tear slid from his left eye and onto Serah's head. 

She looked up from her eyelashes, seeing him fade away from her own eyes. She wanted her hands to move; she wanted her voice to call out to him; she wanted to do anything to stop him from leaving her alone in her empty dream. Yet, she could only silently watch him as he faded into nothing but golden particles and fly away. Her weak voice croaked out his name, a weak and vain attempt to feel his imaginary warmth again, "Prompto..."

_(a fool she has been . . . )_


End file.
